User talk:Rainwillow
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors of the Clans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Heya! Hi Rainwillow! I'll help! Just a few questions- are the clans the regular ones from the series? Or are they made-up? say, FeatherClan, RainClan, etc.? Rainlegs! Ort we could use an alternate territory, with completely different clans, like Feather Clan, Flash Clan, Moon Clan, etc.? That'll do. For SkyClan....... I'll have to think... I'll stick with the two. For SkyClan, how about Tree Clan? They do all their attack moves from trees, and they got their name for that. Hmm.... I'm going to create an alter-ego for myself. a black-tabby she-cat, or Birdsong, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat? considering both Cool! Have you ever tried a deep-fried pickle? It's like, the best thing I've ever eaten! I just had my first today. It tastes best if you dip it in a little ranch dressing. BTW, I just made TreeClan's. Thanks. What about Shadowfeather's page? I wasn't terribly sure about it... Phew! I wasn't sure about the 'real image' thingy. I'm working on StreamClan. What leader name sounds better? Willowstar, Rainstar, or Finstar? California and Oregon's time is the same, so, yep. Want me to add your cat's pages? for the ones who's bios I don't know? Okay. BTW, Blazestar's history involves not having a mate. I was working on it in microsoft word, to add in later, but I didn't get a chance. Are relationships between clans allowed, too? And are med. cats allowed to have a mate? It's okay. U will NOT beleive what I did today. Read the top post here: LINK this is me and my aunt's blog, so I don't recommend randomly commenting that 'I'm EB's best friend from WWiki!' will FREAK if She saw that. Yeah, i will. hate that fish.... ;) Gonna go eat dinner. BRB Yeah, I'm fine with that. Gotta take a shower. Nerp. Be back in about..... 15 min.? Like your wiki! :) 12:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, first i add a catagory to a cat's page. doesn't matter if it's page exists or not Then, After I save, I click the link, and click whatever pops up that agrees to let me add a page. Then, I add a sentence or two down in the box, and, wha-la! Rainlegs Hey, you okay with me being Snailshell? i haven'tn on lately,I'm just get over the worst sore throat in the world... A whole lot better. going to make Snailshell the world's grumpiest elder![Even worse then Mousefur!] do you like Millie? Heya! I'll add a few more cats..... Need names, though........ BRB I have, like, fifteen new names to use. all at once, though! My hands would probably fall off. XD Totally. I would be awesome. Whoop. i mean 'It' would be awesome. I'm already awesome, aren't I? XD dinner. brb See ya then!